Pivoting motion between two items is typically accomplished with some type of hinge or pivot mechanism. One type of well-known pivot mechanism is a ball-and-socket. Conventional ball-and-socket mechanism use either a one-piece socket or a two-piece socket. A one-piece socket generally requires a ball to “snap” into a hole in the socket such that exacting machine tolerances are required. A two-piece socket is generally assembled after the ball is placed between/in the two pieces of the socket such that multiple machined parts are required.